


Early Morning..

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Aim to Misbehave [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Nevia is not a morning person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Life Choices, so is Drifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking and other activities, Nevia wakes up on the Derelict with a headache. Lucky for her, there are several things, that can help with that.





	Early Morning..

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of the night. If you find errors you can keep them. Thank you xD
> 
> You can always come and talk to me on my Tumblr: crazy-bone-lady
> 
> Nevia continues with her poor choices in life.

Nevia woke up to hurting temples and the smell of coffee filling her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and instantly felt nothing but regret. She remembered last night, which was a surprise to her. Drifter and her had been heavy drinking the evening before, laughing, listening to heavy rock music, telling stories..and other things. 

She reached for the nightstand, if one could call it that. It was actually nothing but a block of wood. A package of cigarettes was placed on it. She took one out and lit it up with her Solar powers. Nevia sat up, holding her forehead in her palm, while she took a drag from the cigarette between her fingers, breathing out the smoke with an exhausted sigh. She reached up to her neck and flinched a bit, when she touched a colourful bruise on the side. 

“Damn it, Drifter..”, she muttered and got out of bed, the cigarette between her lips. Nevia didn’t bother to dress herself. There was nothing on her, that he hadn’t seen yet. She walked out onto the cold corridor of the Derelict with slow steps and on bare feet, following the promising scent of freshly brewed coffee.

When she first entered the large cockpit of the ship, she instantly turned to the left and stepped up to the small counter, which held various things, that one might describe as kitchen. Drifter was leaning against said counter, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He gave her a side glance. From the dark shadows under his eyes, she thought he didn’t feel much better than her.

Nevia took a drag from the cigarette and filled herself a cup as well, standing next to him. 

“When are the Kinderguardians come to bother you?” Her voice was still rough from sleep and she yawned whole heartily. 

“There’s this golden rule, y’know? No Gambit before 9:00 am.” He took a sip from his coffee and turned his attention to the screens across from them, showing the Gambit setup for the coming day. 

“It’s before 9:00 am?” Nevia looked at him, completely deadpan. 

“Sure is, Quickfang.” He chuckled deeply and put his cup aside. “You look like you need that stuff directly into veins or somethin’.” 

“I.. fucking.. No.. Too early.” She dropped the cigarette into the sink and hopped on the kitchen counter, carefully balancing her coffee and then drinking from the cup. She fell silent again, not in the mood to talk much. Nevia wasn’t paying attention and suddenly felt Drifter’s rough fingertips on her neck and flinched away.

“Whoa, just me, calm down.” He raised both of his hands but then started examining the colourful marks on her neck and shoulders. “Y’think, you can cover it up? Looks like hell of a night, who could possibly give those to ya? Heh.”

“Don’t be so smug or I lock the strap-on away again.” She narrowed her eyes at him, as he moved to stand in front of her. Nevia took another sip from her coffee, not impressed at all by him leaning in close, both hands on either side of her thighs. 

“Trying to threaten me, Quickfang?” His voice dropped low and she knew this tone. It brought a smirk on her lips, as she put the cup down next to her and heat started to run through her veins, maybe she would wake up sooner, than she thought. “Sittin’ here, on my ship, my kitchen.. throwing threats at me.. bold of you..” He grinned. “I like bold.”

“Bit of morning sport never hurt anyone, right?” She scratched with her sharp fingernails over the curly hair on his chest and put her other arm around his neck. Drifter looked her over for a second, before leaning forward and attacking the unmarked, left shoulder with bites. Nevia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close with a harsh movement. She could already feel him hard through his sweatpants. 

It was how things went between them. They met, chatted, drank and fucked. Easy enough for the both of them, until things would get too complicated and they both moved on. And right now it was the latter. Good for her, that she just stayed naked after crawling out of bed. She pushed Drifter’s pants down, only to find that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Bastard. “You planned this.” 

“Oh? Did I?” He was looking at her again. There was hunger, desire and a dark promise in his eyes, what just turned her on more. “We still have a bit of time..” Drifter reached between them and let his fingers run over the wetness between her legs. With his free hand he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and pushed inside her with one, rough movement. Nevia cried out and had to catch herself, pushing the coffee mug down in the process and it shattered on the cold metal floor of the Derelict. 

“Guess, we caused the first casualty.” Her voice died in a whimper, when he pulled back the first time. Sex with the Drifter was never gentle, but she liked it that way, usually at least. 

When he started up his rough pace, holding onto her waist, so she wouldn’t move too much on the counter, they looked at each other for a second. Her bright, glowing eyes went wide as he lunged forward and his lips hit hers. Nevia gasped at the sudden intimacy, but despite her words the first time they had sex, she welcomed it and returned the rather harsh kiss. 

She grinned and reached up with one hand, grabbing the green headbang and getting it off, just to run her fingers through his messy, black hair. Her fingers clenched to a fist and she freed herself from his lips, by pulling lightly. “Your beard is scratchy.” Her words made him chuckle. He didn’t seem to mind her just being as rough with him, like he was normally. Nevia couldn’t deny that she enjoyed that. 

He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow at her. It had something strangely casual, seeing him without his headband, hair just a mess. “Doesn’t bother you, when it scratches you somewhere else.” 

“It really doesn’t.”, was all she said. Not that it meant anything, but it was good enough for him and Drifter returned moving inside her, quite greedy. She rolled her hips against him to get pressure on her clit. The light swirls under her skin got brighter and danced faster, the closer she got to her release. Most of her stamina had been used up the night before and she wasn’t that quick to rebuild anymore. She was fine with finishing this rather soon, however. 

They both went over the edge almost at the same time. Nevia clung to him, not really out of breath but feeling the pleasant exhaustion settling in her bones. She could go back to bed just like this. “You gotta let me go, Quickfang. Gambit’s waitin’ on nobody, not even me.” His low voice was directly next to her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. 

Nevia let her arms and legs fall away from him and slid down from the counter, once he stepped away. She needed a shower.. or a bath. And quickly. Which meant time for her to head back to Sio’s, or more Siren’s, apartment. Drifter looked down on her with a curious expression, but she just grabbed another fistful of his hair and pulled his head to the side, playful this time. “I’m taking this thank you very much.” She pulled the headband over her head and down, so it was resting around her neck, covering the bruises. 

She walked over to the screens and typed something, her name in fact, pulling it over into the match screen. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Signing myself up for the late night match. I need a shower. And another cigarette. So.. I’m heading out.” She shot him a serious glance. 

“Fine, don’t forget your little friend, though.” He obviously teased her, but Nevia was having none of it. She turned around once more and shrugged.

“Might as well stay here.” 

“That a promise, hm?”

“Or a threat. Whatever you want.” With that, she headed off to retrieve her clothes, armor and weapon. Time to get cleaned up and stumble again into the beauty, that was everyday Guardian life.. How much she hated it by now..


End file.
